<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow by avengeclintasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536593">Slow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeclintasha/pseuds/avengeclintasha'>avengeclintasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steggy Songfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this instead of studying, Minor Character Death, One Shot Collection, Sickfic, Song: Intro(Slow) (QuinnXCII), The tags of this are a mess but you know what I don't care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengeclintasha/pseuds/avengeclintasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not looking for perfect, just for somebody who<br/>Holds it down when I’m hurting<br/>Picks me up when I lose<br/>There will be days where I can’t function<br/>There will be nights I won’t sleep<br/>I’m not looking for perfect,<br/>Just for somebody who takes it slow.”<br/>~Quinn XCII “Intro (Slow)"</p><p>A mini collection of modern Steggy one-shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Steggy Songfic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I have been working on Power and Compassion?<br/>Should I have been studying for my huge test tomorrow?<br/>Should I be sleeping right now?<br/>The answers to all of these questions, are yes, but you know, here we are. I've had this song in my head for like a week and this is what came out. I thought of posting each in a chapter, but I wrote it all at once and definitely didn't proof it. Anyway, no one wants to listen to me talk anymore, you came here for Steggy. Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“I’m not looking for perfect.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course he was late.</p><p>Peggy, of course, should know better by now that Steve was the least punctual person on the planet. However, she still made fun of him when he called.“You’re late, my darling,” she said, “fifteen minutes late.”</p><p>“I know, I know. I got caught up at SHIELD and I ran into Bucky. I’m on my way, I swear.”</p><p>“I’ll go in and get a table and order drinks.”</p><p>Peggy bid Steve goodbye and went into the restaurant. She got a table and ordered them drinks. She was glancing over the menu when Steve saw her.</p><p>He saw her instantly, a small smile forming on his face. She was so beautiful and god he didn’t deserve her. He didn’t realize he’d been staring at her at the front of the restaurant until a server spoke.</p><p>“Sir? Can I help you?”</p><p>“Sorry,” he said shaking his head. “No, I’m okay. My girlfriend is already here.” Steve walked towards the back of the restaurant to the small table for two was set. “Hey, Pegs.”</p><p>“Twenty-five minutes, Steve,” she rolled her eyes, standing to kiss him. He smiled, kissing her softly before pulling away and sitting down at the table. He handed her the small bouquet of flowers he’d picked up. They always had fresh flowers at home because Steve had a habit of being late and every time he was late, he always brought flowers.</p><p>“I’ve been more late than that,” he mumbled.</p><p>Peggy laughed, taking his hand across the table. “You may not be punctual darling, but I don’t mind waiting for you most of the time.”</p><p>“You did not wait for me on that mission in France last year.”</p><p>“I came back for you! You can take care of yourself, darling.” Steve laughed, and Peggy smiled at the sparkle in his eyes. God, no matter what, she loved him.</p><p>“Did you see anything on the menu that sounds good?”</p><p>“The pasta looks good. Or we could split a pizza like last time?”</p><p>“Pizza sounds perfect.”</p><p>______________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Just for somebody who holds it down when I’m hurting.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>Peggy groaned, getting up from her desk. She hadn’t been feeling well for the past few days, and this morning, she woke up with a fever. She had chose to stay home, but the Carter-Rogers house was noisy and not helping the head cold Peggy was nursing. The SHIELD work she was doing was also not helping, but there was no rest when you were a director of a secret organization.</p><p>Peggy left her office to find her son, Michael, sitting at the counter in the kitchen staring at his homework. “What’s wrong, darling?” Peggy came into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She thought about making tea, but that took a lot of energy Peggy didn’t have at the moment.</p><p>“Can you check my math homework?”</p><p>“Of course, darling. Can you go ask your sister if she needs me to check her homework?”</p><p>“Sure mom,” he said. He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. “Sarah!” Michael’s yelling made Peggy flinch and take another large gulp of water. She sniffled, glancing over the multiplication problems Michael had been doing. She finished checking over his work and signed his agenda, looking to make sure he had no other work she needed to check.</p><p>Sarah came into the kitchen with her folder and agenda too, right behind her older brother Michael. She sat down next to Michael at the counter and pulled things out of her folder. “I did my spelling, but I think I spelled some stuff wrong.”</p><p>Peggy sniffled, taking the paper her daughter handed her. She glanced it over before handing it back. “You spelled welcome wrong, there’s only one L, and winter is spelled with a t not a d.”</p><p>“I’ll fix it,” she said. She fixed the mistakes quickly as Peggy finished off her water. “I don’t have any other homework, mommy!”</p><p>“That’s great, Sarah,” she said with a smile. “Michael, are you all done too?”</p><p>“Yep! When’s dad coming home?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, darling,” she sniffled.</p><p>“Mommy, can we play knights outside?”</p><p>“Sure, darling,” Peggy said. “Go grab your swords and I’ll meet you outside.”</p><p>Both Michael and Sara ran up the stairs to get their cardboard swords. Peggy began to put papers in the folders on the table when the sound of the garage opening pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Steve came into the kitchen and saw Peggy. He smiled at her and came over to where she was. He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. “You’re still warm,” he mumbled.</p><p>“No hello?” She teased with a cough, letting him hold her.</p><p>“<em>Hello, </em>you’re still warm,” he said, bringing his hand to feel her head. She pushed his hand away with a thick sniffle. “I’ll make some tea, why don’t you go lay down?”</p><p>“I have work to do.”</p><p>“I can look over it once you’re in bed.”</p><p>“Sarah, dad’s home!”</p><p>Steve looked up to see Michael dressed in cardboard armor holding his sword. “Sir Michael has entered the kitchen,” he said with a laugh. “Is Lady Sarah coming down too?”</p><p>“She had to grab her sword,” he said. “Do you want to watch us play knights outside?”</p><p>“Sure, Michael,” he said. “You and Sarah go outside and I’ll be out in a minute.”</p><p>Sarah came into the kitchen and both of them hugged Steve before running out the back door, leaving Peggy and Steve alone in the kitchen.</p><p>Peggy coughed into her elbow, and Steve rubbed her back. “You want some tea?” Peggy shrugged with a sniffle, catching two sneezes against her shoulder. “Bless you.” She sniffled, mumbling a thank you against his chest. “Alright, let’s get you tucked into bed.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, sure you are.” He rubbed her back and pulled her closer. “I can take care of everything, Pegs.”</p><p>“You’ll make tea?”</p><p>“Yep. You want some ginger tea? That’s what you usually have when you’re sick.” Peggy nodded, resting her head against Steve’s chest. “I’m gonna start water.” Steve pulled away and put the water on before guiding his wife into their bedroom. He helped her change into pajamas and he tucked her into the clean sheets of their bed. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Steve checked on the kids before finishing making the tea for Peggy. He came back into the bedroom and handed off the steaming mug before going into the master bathroom. He wet a wash cloth and grabbed the cold medicine.</p><p>Peggy was blowing her nose when Steve came back in to the bedroom. His heart melted at the sight of her. She gave him a soft smile. She was sitting up against the headboard drinking her tea. Steve poured a dose of cold medicine into a plastic cup. He handed her the cold medicine and she took it without a fight.</p><p>“You finish off that tea and get some sleep, Pegs.”</p><p>When Peggy woke up, her fever had broken. There was a pool of light from outside the bedroom, and she was feeling a bit better than earlier, so she got out of bed.</p><p>Steve was working at their dining room table at the paperwork she’d abandoned earlier. The house was quiet, and Steve looked up at the sound of her footsteps.</p><p>“Hey, sleepy head,” he said softly. He stood from his chair and brought her into his arms. “I have one more form to fix up for you and the soup just needs a bit longer to finish up.”</p><p>“Are the kids okay?”</p><p>“Snug as bugs in their respective rugs. They both went down easy. Everything’s all taken care of.”</p><p>“Thank you darling.”</p><p>“Anything for my best girl.”</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p><em>“Picks me up when I lose.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>It had been a bad mission. They screwed up the drop time, the intel was gone, and their cover was blown. Natasha had a pretty bad knife wound to her shoulder, but she was going to be fine. Their contact had not been so lucky and ended up dead in Steve’s arms.</p><p>It was late when he came home, but Peggy was up, there was a kettle on the stove and his favorite takeout sandwich and soup were sitting on the counter. She turned to him and gave him a soft smile. “Hello, darling,” she said softly. Her calm demeanor and the fact that she was just <em>there</em> crumbled his last bit of resolve. He dropped his duffle by the door and launched himself into her arms. She made a surprised noise, but wrapped her arms around him nonetheless. “Are you alright, darling?”</p><p>“I missed you,” he mumbled. “I really missed you.”</p><p>“I missed you too, my darling.” She kissed his head where he’d buried it in the crook of her shoulder. “I picked up some food, and I’m making some tea. We can crawl in bed and get comfortable.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go change,” he mumbled, picking his head up and pressing a kiss to her temple.</p><p>She found him in the bathroom, gripping the counter for dear life while the water in the sink ran. She turned off the water first. Then, she whispered his name and placed a hand on his upper arm.</p><p>“Steve,” she whispered. “Come here, darling.” He let her guide him down so they were sitting on the floor. They leaned against the cabinets. Peggy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he buried his face into her shoulder. “You’re alright, Steve. I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. It was a bad mission.”</p><p>“I know, but you did everything you could.” He sighed, curling close to the solid presence of his wife. “You’re alright, darling.” She rubbed his back for a few more minutes until he sat up by himself. “Come on, let’s have some tea and something to eat, alright?” Steve kissed her temple and let her help him up off the floor.</p><p>She guided him into the bedroom and helped him change into pajamas and one of her sweatshirts. “Couch or bed, darling?” He didn’t answer, just pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Alright then, bed it is. You go get comfy.”</p><p>She came back into the bedroom and found him sitting against the headboard. She handed him the plate and mug full of tea for him before leaving and coming back with her own mug fully of tea and small bowl of soup. She let Steve rest his head on her shoulder as they ate in comfortable silence.</p><p>Peggy cleared away the dishes once they were done, and she got back in bed. Steve immediately wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down under the blankets.</p><p>“Do you need anything else my darling?”</p><p>“Stay with me?”</p><p>“Always, Steve.”</p><p>It wasn’t surprising that Steve woke up that night. He stirred and it caused Peggy to wake up too.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Go back to sleep, Pegs,” he whispered. She seemed to comply, rolling over and letting out a long breath. Steve got up out of bed and went to make tea. It was just after 3:30 in the morning and everything was dark. He flicked on the living room laps to give him enough light to work in the kitchen.</p><p>He heard Peggy coming up behind him as he put the kettle on the stove. “I didn’t want to wake you.”</p><p>“Not your fault,” she yawned. “Are you alright?” He didn’t say anything, but instead wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. They stayed like that until the whistle of the kettle made Steve pull away. He poured the steaming water into two different mugs. He turned the burner off and set the kettle back down. Peggy went to work, adding sugar to hers and Steve came over with the milk for his. He dropped a kiss to her shoulder before returning the milk to the fridge.</p><p>Peggy tilted her head, giving him a tired smile when he turned back to face her. She had a mug in each hand and god, did he love her. “Come on, darling,” she said softly, leading the way back to the bedroom. Peggy let Steve rest his head on her chest while they drank their tea. Peggy took the empty mug from his fingers when he started to drift off again. She set both of the mugs other nightstand before letting Steve wrap himself around her again. She used her fingers to rub the base of his neck, and soon enough he was asleep again.</p><p>When he woke up, she was still in bed with him. She was reading by the light coming through the windows and he wondered how long she’d been awake, but it really didn’t matter at the moment.</p><p>He squirmed, reaching and taking the book from her hands.</p><p>“Well, good morning to you, book stealer. At least mark my page if you’re going to take it.” He slipped the bookmark in the correct spot, moving so he was back in her arms. Peggy smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair.</p><p>“Morning,” he mumbled. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, my darling.”</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p><em>“There will be days when I can’t function”</em> </p><p> </p><p>The day of Michael’s first funeral in the 40’s had been one of the worst days of her life. When she found out he was still living with a granddaughter, Sharon, she was so happy to have her brother back, but he was old and on a cold December day he died.</p><p>When Steve came home that night, he found her sitting on the floor in their bedroom crying. He rushed over to her, wrapping her in his arms. “Hey, hey, you’re okay.” He pulled her into his arms and lifted her up, carrying her out into their living room and sitting on the couch. She clung to him, crying into his shirt. He kept reassuring her that she was okay. Eventually she calmed down and got her breath back. “What happened?”</p><p>“Michael, he died,” she whispered. “I just got him back, and he’s gone.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Pegs. What can I do?”</p><p>“I have to help Sharon with everything.” She wiped her eyes and curled closer to his chest.</p><p>“Not tonight, okay? Let’s take a bath, make some tea, and get to bed, okay?” Peggy didn’t respond, but the small nod was more than enough. “Let’s get that warm water running for you.” He carried her into the bathroom, setting her down on the counter between the two sinks at their vanity. He started to run the water for a bath and added in bubbles. He turned back to find Peggy staring at the floor. “I’m gonna put water on for tea and get you some pajamas,” he whispered, kissing her head. She didn’t move or make any indication she heard him, but Steve knew it would just take time.</p><p>He came back and turned off the bath water just in time. He set her favorite pair of his pajama pants and one of his long sleeved shirts folded up on the toilet for when she was finished with her bath. He grabbed a towel and set that out too, before coming back over to Peggy who was in the same spot he’d left her. “Come on, let’s get you undressed and into that nice warm water, Pegs.” She let him undress her and lift her into the water. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes. Steve left and came back with a steaming mug of her favorite tea done just the way she liked it. He set it on the side of the tub andleaned down to kiss Peggy’s head. “Need anything?”</p><p>“Stay.” Her voice cracked and his heart broke.</p><p>“I’ll climb in with you in a second.” Steve grabbed another towel and a set of pajamas before stripping off the clothes he’d worn to SHIELD that day and tossing them in the hamper. He climbed in the tub with Peggy, sloshing the water around a bit, but soon she was settled against his chest, drinking tea as he rubbed her back.</p><p>He was half hoping she’d fall asleep in the tub, but she was still wide awake when they got out. They each got dressed and Steve guided Peggy into bed. He climbed in beside her, sitting up against the headboard. “You need anything else? I can make more tea?”</p><p>“Just hold me.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes welled up as he nodded, pulling her into his chest. He rubbed her back and pulled her close, letting her wrap herself around him. He stayed awake until he was sure she was asleep.</p><p>What followed that night were similar days. Steve had called off work for them both and they spent most of their time with Sharon, finalizing details for the funeral. Peggy was a statue through it all until they got home each day. Steve held her and let her cry, making tea and making sure she was eating enough. It was a hard few days but nothing compared to the day of the funeral.</p><p>It started when she was in the shower with him that morning. She’d tugged on his hand and he’d followed her into their large shower, helping her wash her hair and making sure every inch of her was clean. Peggy had already seemed to block everything out because it wasn’t until she was dry and dressed in her funeral clothes that she said a word to Steve.</p><p>“Darling?”</p><p>Steve was about to tie his tie around his neck when she spoke. His head snapped up and he came to where she was sitting on the chest at the end of their bed.</p><p>“You okay?” Instead of answering, she took his hand and squeezed it. Her eyes welled up, but she blinked back the tears.</p><p>“Sorry I’ve been so distant,” she swallowed and sniffled. Steve wiped her cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>“No sorry,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You have nothing to apologize for, Pegs.”</p><p>“I just don’t want to say goodbye again.”</p><p>“I know,” he breathed, pulling her into his arms.</p><p>“I’ll make a mess of your shirt,” she tried to wipe her eyes, but she couldn’t stop crying. Steve blinked back tears, pulling her tight to his chest and letting her cry into his dress shirt anyway.</p><p>“I can get changed before we go,” he mumbled, burying his face in the soft strands of her hair.</p><p>He did have to change his shirt, but it was okay. Once they were in the car, Peggy was back to staring into space. Steve held her hand on the gearshift, knowing that Peggy needed just to know he was there while she was lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Before they got out of the car, Peggy squeezed his hand tightly. Steve looked at her and leaned over to kiss her softly. “When we get home we can cuddle up in pajamas and watch a good movie, okay? We’ll order some take out and I’ll make tea and we’ll be okay.” Peggy squeezed his hand, even giving him a soft smile.</p><p>“Thank you, my darling.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>She was a rock the whole funeral. Even when they first got home late that night, she stripped her clothes and soaked in the tub for a bit, not wanting to wash her hair again. Steve left her alone and to her thoughts while he ordered dinner. He heard something shatter in the other room which worried him.</p><p>“Pegs?” He came into the bathroom and she was trying to pick up the shards of the broken mug off the floor. There was tea spilt everywhere and Peggy’s pajamas were covered in the lukewarm(thankfully) brown liquid. “Here, I can get this cleaned up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drop it.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal,” he said, holding out the trashcan for her to put the glass that she’d collected into. “You okay?” Peggy shrugged, but he could see the tears in her eyes. “Let me clean it up, Pegs,” he said softly. He picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom so she wouldn’t get any glass in her feet. He got her new pajamas and helped her change before kissing her temple and getting her in bed. The broken mug was an easy clean up, and he came back in with a new mug full of tea and their dinner. He knew she loved the Italian food from the deli down the street and he’d ordered their favorite pasta dishes.</p><p>“Can we eat in the kitchen?” Peggy’s voice was soft, and made Steve’s heart melt.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>So they did eat at the kitchen island and after they sat on the couch. Twenty minutes into the movie, Peggy was pulling at his pajama shirt and trying to move closer.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“It’s been a long day and I feel like I’m going to cry, but it won’t come out.”</p><p>Steve pressed a kiss to her temple. “That’s okay,” he whispered. “You take all the time you need. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>His soft statement was the final push before she cried into his chest. Eventually, Peggy did stop crying and Steve carried her to bed, wrapping her into his arms. They slept for a long time, tangled in the sheets and that was okay. They’d be okay, always.</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p><em>“There will be nights I won’t sleep.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>There were plenty of times where they’d had to stay up for extended periods of time. There were missions and nightmares and babies, but there was also Christmas.</p><p>It had taken two hours of story telling to get Sarah and Michael to bed and another half hour to get Elizabeth back to bed after she’d woken up at 11:30 and thought it was time for present opening.</p><p>Peggy came into their bedroom to find Steve dozing off with a half-wrapped present in front of him. She smiled coming to sit down next to him. He woke to her presence and leaned against her shoulder.</p><p>“They asleep?”</p><p>“I just hope they’ll last till morning.” She handed him a cup of coffee.</p><p>“You’re a saint,” he mumbled, sipping at the hot beverage.</p><p>“How many more do we have left?”</p><p>“A fair amount. We do have three children, Peggy.”</p><p>“Right, we do, captain.”</p><p>They wrapped presents until until 2:30 in the morning and it took another half hour to get them all into the living room and set up nicely.</p><p>Peggy brought him a cup of hot chocolate as he finished putting the last presents into the pile. He took it, sighing at the warm drink. “They’ll be up in two or three hours,” he murmured, kissing her temple.</p><p>“We should get some sleep.”</p><p>“Mom?”</p><p>Both adults whipped around to see Sarah standing there. Peggy scooped her up into her arms. “What’s wrong darling?”</p><p>Sarah yawned, burying her head in her mother’s neck. “Tired.”</p><p>“Let’s get you back to bed, bug.”</p><p>Steve was sitting in the living room when she came back down. He handed her back her mug and she melted into the spot next to him.</p><p>“You ate the cookies and the carrots, right?”</p><p>“That was my first fuel to get this done,” he mumbled, pointing at the coffee table. They both dissolved in a fit of giggles. “I think we both need some sleep.”</p><p>“I don’t want to get up from here.”</p><p>“I’m not sleeping on the couch.”</p><p>“You’re just going to leave your wife here then?” They both started laughing again. “Alright,” she said, trying to catch her breath, “it’s time for bed for real.”</p><p>They were awake at six the next morning with the kids. However, when Phil and Melinda showed up bringing presents for the kids, Sarah had to let them in.</p><p>“Where’s your mom and dad?”</p><p>Sarah led them into the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch with his legs propped up on their ottoman, sound asleep, and Peggy was asleep against his chest. There was wrapping paper everywhere and the kids were currently in the middle of a game of Clue. Sarah and Elizabeth were on a team since she was only three. Phil and Melinda joined in.</p><p>Michael ended up winning and his cheers woke Peggy up. “Hmm?”</p><p>“Mom, I won!”</p><p>“Won what, darling?” She rubbed at her eyes and the living room came into view. “When did you two get here?”</p><p>Melinda laughed, “about a half-hour ago. We thought it was best to let you both sleep.”</p><p>“Were you up so late because you saw Santa? You told us we weren’t allowed to do that!” Michael complained.</p><p>Peggy yawned, and her shifting caused Steve to wake. He yawned, before his eyes focused on his wife. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Dad, did you stay up and see Santa with mom?” Michael had climbed onto the couch and curled up in Peggy’s lap at this point.</p><p>“No, we didn’t stay up late enough for that,” he said. “We’re old, we just need more sleep than you, Michael.”</p><p>“We have company, darling,” Peggy said.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Mel and Phil are here.” Michael jumped off the couch, letting Steve curl up against her chest. “Everyone else is coming later. We should clean up the wrapping paper.”</p><p>“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, dozing off against her chest. Peggy smiled softly and kissed his head.</p><p>“Okay, darling.”</p><p>It was a half hour later when Peggy woke him up. The wrapping paper was cleaned up, and the living room looked presentable. He met his wife’s eyes and smiled. “I thought I told you five minutes.”</p><p>“You needed the extra 25, darling,” she joked. “I’m gonna make some…” she turned to squint at the clock. “Breakfast?”</p><p>“I can help.”</p><p>“Maybe we can coerce the kids into a nap and a Christmas movie.”</p><p>“Coulson and May still here?”</p><p>“No, they were stopping by to see Fitzsimmons and Daisy and Daniel and a few others.”</p><p>“Let’s make some breakfast,” he mumbled, kissing Peggy’s lips. “Then definitely another nap,” he said with a yawn. Peggy laughed, hitting his arm and pulling him up off the couch.</p><p>“Whatever you say, <em>Captain.</em>”</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p><em>“I’m not looking for perfect.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>Peggy had got home before Steve did and so she decided to make pizza for dinner. She rolled out the dough and got everything ready. She had the kids doing homework and everything was going smoothly.</p><p>They were in the living room when Steve came home. Sarah and Michael were playing cards and Peggy was holding baby Elizabeth in her arms.</p><p>“Peggy?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?”</p><p>“Is something in the oven?”</p><p>Peggy bit her tongue to keep from swearing and ran into the kitchen handing the baby off to Steve and opening the oven to find the burnt pizzas she’d put together. “Damn,” she mumbled.</p><p>“I can order something?” He had Elizabeth on his hip and took his phone out of his jacket pocket.</p><p>“You might as well,” she mumbled, taking the burnt pizzas out and shutting off the oven. “I promised pizza, so you should probably order that.”</p><p>“Already got our usual ordered,” he said, kissing her head.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said. “I just forgot.”</p><p>“Nothing to it, Pegs. We all burn food now and again.”</p><p>Peggy took the baby back into her arms. “Go change,” she said softly. “Thank you for noticing.”</p><p>“Enhanced sense of smell goes a long way,” he joked.</p><p>They got their pizza not long after, and they all enjoyed dinner. Peggy wasn’t the best cook in the world, but there was always take out.</p><p>“I’m still mad I burnt those pizzas.”</p><p>“You can make dinner tomorrow and redeem yourself,” Steve said, pulling her down under the covers.</p><p>“You’re on, Steve.”</p><p>She, in fact, did not burn dinner the next night, and Steve called that a win.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p><em>“Just for somebody who takes it slow.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s face it,” Steve said, pausing the music. “I’m a terrible dancer.”</p><p>“You’re not, darling,” Peggy said. “You just haven’t learned a lot yet.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s try it again, and I’ll try not to step on your toes this time.”</p><p>Peggy smiled, taking his hand. “Don’t worry, my darling, we can take this one slow.”</p><p>“I thought this dance was one of the fast ones?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Peggy said, pulling him down for a kiss. “We don’t have plans for the rest of the day, so we can take as long as we want.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“For you, darling, always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>